


Something Blue, Something Borrowed

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [36]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shopping Malls, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: “Why are we here again? Do I look like a fourteen-year-old kid looking for Hot Topic?” Levi’s look is dark as he stares at Erwin outside the mall’s front door, eyes piercing.(Tumblr prompt!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Baseed on the tumblr prompt: "okay an eruri day at the mall, food court? fitting room montage? running into someone they know?"

“Why are we here again? Do I look like a fourteen-year-old kid looking for Hot Topic?” Levi’s look is dark as he stares at Erwin outside the mall’s front door, eyes piercing. 

Of course, suddenly it’s very noticeable that he’s also wearing all black and he’s about the right height...

Before Erwin can answer and think of something neutral to say, though, Levi snaps, _“Don’t answer that.”_

Erwin just grins a little and shrugs, using that wholesome, boyish expression he knows Levi kinks on; sure enough, there’s a slight swallow, and then grumbling.

“It’s not my fault you don’t have any suits,” Erwin points out. 

“Hanji is _not_ going to expect anyone to wear a suit to her fucking wedding.”

Erwin tsks lightly, grazing his hand across the small of Levi’s back; it gets the desired reaction, which is a straightening of his posture, but not a flinch.

“The invitation said eveningwear.” This doesn’t seem to win Levi over as they breeze through the doors to the over air-conditioned mall, but he does keep walking. “She’s our friend.”

Levi makes a slightly dismissive sound, but doesn’t argue. The fact is that Erwin knows Levi’s right about Hanji not caring in the long run, but it’s a _wedding_ ; he’d prefer to look presentable and appropriate, as opposed to a bum.

He also thinks that Levi just wants a reason to complain about going to the mall—possibly his literal least favorite place—but it was this, or a Big and Tall Warehouse in a different strip mall that would’ve added another stop onto their trip through suburban shopping hell.

It’s not Erwin’s fault he’s 6’3” and broad chested; thank god for Mike’s recommendations.

“Remember?” he offers, removing his hand from Levi’s back. “Two birds with one stone. One mall, two stores.”

“I get to watch some guy feel you up for a lot of money?” Levi replies wryly, and Erwin snorts. He’s relatively sure he didn’t _snort_ before he met Levi Ackerman; but there are a lot of things he didn’t do before he met Levi. 

Before they were together, to be more precise. He still remembers Mike’s reaction: _“That guy? He looks like a pickpocket.”_

Erwin had declined to confirm that, yes, Levi actually was a pickpocket—quite a good one—and that’s actually how they met. But that’s a story for another time.

Levi keeps his cool for the most part as they traipse through the mall. Erwin actually likes looking at things, taking in the semi-bizarre landscape of the consumerist mecca where the primary activity is to acquire material objects as part of an actual outing; but Levi rarely has patience for things he’s already made up his mind about. (In this case: the mall being a capitalistic pig sty and the declaration that he’ll _order his shit off the Internet._ )

The department store they hit first actually has Levi’s size (thankfully), and he’s quick about the suit; it looks good on him, fits all his sharp angles and shorter stature without alterations.

Although Levi has been scowling since they entered the mall, Erwin is rewarded with a lighter look when he’s caught licking his lips, staring.

Levi blows air from between his teeth as he examines the fabric of the jacket and pants against each other once out of the dressing room, giving Erwin a skeptical glance before looking back down at the fabric. “Are you sure this is the same shade of gray?”

Erwin never thought he’d find anal retentiveness hot, but: Levi.

“Yes, it matches.”

“You’re not even looking.”

“I’m good with colors,” Erwin declares.

“You’re fucking colorblind. Stop talking shit and just put this on the credit card,” Levi sighs, holding the suit out to Erwin. “As long as it looks okay.”

Erwin licks his lips again, too distracted to point out that gray doesn’t fall into the family of hues confused by colorblindness; Levi snorts, and then unexpectedly reaches up to brush his fingers over Erwin’s neck in a rare gesture of affection.

“Pervert,” he deadpans, rolling his eyes and turning away.

Thankfully there’s no line, and Erwin pays for the garment via credit card, signing the receipt with his left hand awkwardly. He’s still getting used to his prosthesis on the other side.

“Ready?” Levi asks impatiently, taking the bag from Erwin’s hand and tugging him forward back out into the oasis of consumer heaven. “Where are we going now?”

“The big and tall store in the other wing of the mall, so we have to take the train.”

Levi stops in his tracks, staring up at Erwin in disbelief. “There’s a _train_?”

“It’s a big mall, Levi.”

There’s no argument, but Levi walks faster, shaking his head and most likely internally muttering about the absurdity of capitalism.

They board the dreaded train, and Erwin places his hand absently on Levi’s shoulder, rubbing a bit before dropping it. “I’ve never seen you in a suit, you know.”

That earns an intrigued gaze as Levi looks up; Erwin can tell he’s going through his catalogue of memories, trying to disprove or confirm this observation.

“Well,” he finally concludes curtly, “dressing up like a penguin isn’t something I do regularly.”

Erwin smiles at him a little and reaches out to return Levi’s gesture from before, stroking a few fingers through the soft, dark hair. “Are you going to dance with me at this wedding?”

Before Levi can answer, the train halts quickly. Shopping bags rustle and people jostle as the doors pop open, announcing the wing they’ve arrived at. They stride out, and thankfully, the store appears almost immediately.

“Here we are,” Erwin says, tapping Levi’s shoulder. “Let’s make it quick.”

That earns a raised eyebrow from Levi, but he nods in agreement.

There are dozens of racks full of suits—mostly black and mortuary-style—but Erwin figures it works. Most suits are black, and he knows gray won’t work on him so well the same way it did on Levi.

“So, what can I do for you young men today?” a cheerful voice asks as an old man emerges from the back of the store. “I’m Mr. Pixis, store manager, as well as the staff tailor.”

Levi casts a look at Erwin that clearly takes issue with the description “young men,” since they’re definitely both at least obviously thirty, but Erwin just shrugs. Levi departs further into the store, sifting through the racks curiously.

“I’m attending a wedding,” Erwin starts, eyeing a few suits hanging nearby, “and I’d like to be properly fitted.” He leaves out the part about it being the first time he needed to be fitted for a suit before he lost his arm, and even though it’s been nearly a year, it’s still an odd feeling.

“Here,” Levi declares, reappearing suddenly, before dumping four suits into Erwin’s arm.

“Uh…”

“These will look good on you.” 

They’re all blue, and Erwin cringes. “I’m going to look like a mailman.”

Levi shoots him a dark look, but shrugs a little. “You can look like an undertaker, or a mailman, but blue is your color.”

Erwin just stares at him for a moment, blinking, and finally shrugs. “What ever my husband says,” he concludes, handing the four suits to Mr. Pixis.

He tries on all of them and narrows it down to two—a double-breasted jacket that Levi likes ( _it makes you look important/no Levi, it makes me look like a mob boss_ ), and a more traditional style that Erwin prefers, and decides to purchase. The adjustments and alterations take a very short time, and he feels eager to leave the store when he sees Levi reflected in the dressing room’s three-way mirror, licking his lips and staring at Erwin’s shoulders.

“Pervert,” Erwin murmurs, echoing Levi’s earlier sentiments and smiling ever so slightly as Levi rolls his eyes. But he stands after a moment, reaching up to smooth the fabric across Erwin’s shoulders. “Looks good.”

Erwin nods in satisfaction after turning to examine it at a few different angles; Levi helps him shrug it off and hangs the expensive suit jacket on the hanger.

“Thank you, boys,” Mr. Pixis declares at the cash register as he pulls the protective bag over Erwin’s suit still on the hanger. “Enjoy your event.”

Levi snorts a little, accepting the suit along with his own bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. “Thank god that’s over,” he murmurs as they leave the store, shaking his head. 

Erwin hums in agreement; but he’s surprised when he reaches out to grasp Levi’s hand, and there’s no recoil. (Levi’s never been one for public displays of affection.)

“So,” he says, testing the waters as they stop to wait for the mall train again, “you never answered my question.”

“And what’s that?” Levi retorts, turning to look at Erwin with a raised eyebrow.

“Will you dance with me?” _Even with one arm?_ He doesn’t say it aloud, but he does in his head.

The train whooshes up just then, and if Erwin’s not mistaken, there’s very slight color in Levi’s cheeks; nonetheless, its undeniably there.

“Yeah,” he says as the step into it together, still holding Erwin’s hand. The doors chime shut, and Erwin laughs a little.

“You can wear my jacket.”

“It’s too big.”

“I’ll wear your jacket, too.”

That earns an actual laugh, and Levi shakes his head. “No. You’d rip it with your giant shoulders.”

“It’s not my fault I have giant shoulders and have to go to a special store to get my clothes,” Erwin retorts, hoping he sounds sulky enough, trying not to laugh.

“Yes, it is,” Levi replies smoothly as the train stops at their parking lot wing. “You did too many push-ups or something before we met.” Erwin just smiles stupidly.

As they exit the mall and Levi lets go of Erwin’s hand, Erwin grabs him tightly suddenly, spinning Levi to face him; the heat is immediate, and Levi actually _growls_ softly in his throat.

“You like my huge shoulders,” Erwin murmurs, before leaning in to kiss Levi on the mouth through a slight smile.

“Maybe,” Levi exhales breathlessly when they part, composure obviously wrecked.

They stare at each other for a few moments, and then Levi’s mouth finally quirks, and he shakes his head. “You want to try driving?”

Erwin swallows a little, considering the offer, and finally he nods. “Okay.”

*

A few months later, when they show up to Hanji’s wedding, Levi makes good on his promise and dances with Erwin. He’s had a few drinks and somewhere along the way, his own suit jacket has come off, pristinely folded over the back of his chair.

When Erwin drapes his much larger blue jacket over Levi’s shoulders as they dance, he whispers into an ear, “Thanks for dancing with me.”

At the end of the night, Erwin drives them home, and they both stumble into their apartment, exhausted. 

It’s when Levi is hanging up their suits in the closet—Erwin snoring softly in their bed—he finally replies softly, “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [ tumblr ](http://flecksofpoppy.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
